


animalism

by RavenSky860



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fear the old blood, Fluff and Smut, Porn with some plot, but in a sort of lighter way, it'll give you more than just a weird arm and too much body hair, though technically the a/b/o stuff is a part of beasthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSky860/pseuds/RavenSky860
Summary: the rest of europe looks on in horror as the city of yharnam slowly falls deeper into a curious depravity. changes, they say, manifest which make beasts out of men in every possible way. the yharnamites' strange blood worship seems only to exacerbate it.adeline thinks they're just overreacting - how could something that feels this good be bad?
Relationships: Adeline/Maria (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Deviancy, excess. Those were the words best used to describe the changes brought to the once sleepy town of Yharnam as the Healing Church rose to prominence. Their blood therapies brought healing, cures to illnesses, energy and vigor, even to the very old. There were many other things it brought, as well; physical changes, with the most feared being Beasthood.

But as the neighboring towns looked on, they began to note that the Beastly Scourge wasn’t the only thing that changed the temperaments of the men and women of Yharnam. Whether afflicted by the curse of Beasthood or not… none really ever seemed to come away from the blood therapies quite the same. 

That was where the rumors of  _ deviancy  _ began to abound the neighboring regions. The blood of Yharnam made the residents mate like animals, mounting each other and fucking each other raw. Physical changes, as well, accompanied these animalistic urges, and it was said many of Yharnam’s populace began to exhibit unimaginably grotesque changes to their sexual organs. Men able to carry children, women gaining penises to impregnate others. While the rest of Europe looked on in a concerned mix of shock and revulsion, Yharnam continued to grow and flourish; much to many of the original residents’ dismay.

Adeline was born neither overy wary of outsiders, nor particularly attached to the ideas of what existed in the world beyond the woods and mountains that surrounded their secluded city. She liked life in Yharnam, and was not afraid of the changes the Blood would bring to her. Oh, yes, there was the threat of Beasthood, and the Church preached awareness of overuse of Blood, but that wasn’t what most of the outsiders whispered fearfully about. In Yharnam, the Healing Church even had designations for the specific types of changes wrought on people.

“Omega” was the designation for what changes happened to her, but she wasn’t much surprised by it. It was common for most Blood Saints to develop those traits, the Church had informed her. Those who manifested the changes that were designated as “Alpha” tended to be Hunters, and had bold and strong personalities before they’d started the blood treatments. Adeline never considered herself very strong-willed before, and it was not likely to exacerbate that particular trait… so Omega it was, and she quietly accepted the designation, and all that it meant. 

After all, she already knew a Hunter, or at least a former one. She just hoped - beyond hope, beyond anything she could ever ask for - that her chosen Alpha would be as receptive to her, when the time came.

Not long after the blood ministration started, she had started to notice the difference. She watched as an anxious, irritated energy rose inside her slowly. She watched the way it aggravated the majority of the Hunters, and the musky scent of Alpha rose on the air. Her first heat, she sequestered herself as was customary among the Blood Saints. They claimed it was better for the blood treatments, and to get used to the effects of the heat. She should plan, soon, though, for making arrangements for an Alpha… lest the madness of heat and blood take her ability to reason so easily away from her, and she ended up mated by one that she may not have initially wanted. The more heat cycles she denied her instincts, the worse they would become.

It was hard, at first, to work up to asking the woman to take her. Adeline had always been a shy sort, and found the idea of intimacy intimidating. Not only that, but the former Hunter was frequently very busy with research into the Blood and its various properties, so finding the time to ask became a task in and of itself. Two, three more heats passed, and each one became more maddening than the last. She found she could alleviate it a bit if she reached between her own legs, pressed her digits into herself, her aching entrance immediately tightening and welcoming them inside, but all she could think about as she did was how much more she’d rather have a strong alpha above her, inside her. She drowned the scent of her heat in the incense kept about to ward off Beasts, and it did work for the most part, until she learned the way her heats cycled.

Finally, after some time, she finally was able to find a moment with her chosen, her… friend, in fact, someone she’d known since before the blood treatments had started. Tall, pale, handsome for a woman; she was of the old Cainhurst noble line, and she looked every bit of it, with that strong presence and well-bred features. Adeline never did know why Maria had decided to speak with her in the first place, but she knew her life was improved from that point on, and she’d always had a very stalwart friend in the other woman.

She hoped, as she approached the other, that she wouldn’t be turned away. She didn’t think she would, and with the way her heat cycles had been working lately, she knew she was also cutting it rather close to the start of her next heat. Perhaps there would be things she could leave unsaid, so she wasn’t quite so embarrassed by them.

“Lady Maria?” She asked, and she knew she had the Alpha’s attention by the way her shoulders stiffened a bit, before the tall woman lifted her head, and turned it toward her. Maria always had such a focused, severe expression on her face, but it softened around the edges as she looked upon Adeline.

“Yes, Adeline?” Maria responded, and Adeline watched as her chest rose and fell in a particularly deep breath. Maria could smell it, clearly, knew it was just waiting to break. And Adeline could smell the Alpha on the other woman as well; a bit musky, a little softer than the scent of the male born Alphas, and tinged with the scent of Lumenflowers that always clung to Maria’s skin and clothes from all her time in the gardens.

“Ah… your reaction… perhaps you already know what I am going to ask you for,” Adeline mumbled, and looked to her feet instead of at the other woman, shifting a bit uncomfortably on her heels. “I’ve… a favor to ask of you.”

“Your heat is coming on soon,” Maria stated, and there was a careful neutrality to it. Like she didn’t want to make any assumptions, and would rather Adeline state her intentions herself. It was admirable, really, that the woman was willing to be so patient and allow Adeline to be the one to initiate the contact, but it was also maddening because Adeline felt her throat lock up in her shy embarrassment. After a moment of silence, Maria continued, “... Are you asking me to have you?”

Heat rose into Adeline’s cheeks, burning from her nose out to her ears, and she made a soft noise, before nodding. “Ah… yes. You’ve… you’ve been my closest companion and confidant for so long. I have a great fondness for you, Lady Maria and -” She blinked, realizing something. “Are you surprised?”

“Well…” Maria turned to face her fully, remaining seated. Her lips curled into the subtle smile that warmed the icy color of her eyes and made Adeline’s heart melt. Small as it was, it felt like a private sight, meant only for Adeline. “You’ve been a Blood Saint for some time. I know the changes have occurred, so I simply figured you’d found another mate.”

“Oh - n-no! Not at all!” Adeline replied, perhaps too quickly, waving a hand. “No, I have simply been… ah… sequestering myself, like we do the first time.”

Maria blinked, leaning back in her chair a little. “So you’ve… been denying it?”

“I know… we’re not supposed to, but… I was just… waiting for the right opportunity to ask you, and it did not occur until well after a few more of my cycles had passed,” and Adeline, once again, lowered her head, eyes searching the floor and fully ready to be admonished. The other members of the Church would surely punish her if they knew, and Maria should have been no different.

Instead, she felt a hand; soft, warm, gently lifting her chin up until she found those beautiful, ice-colored eyes again.

“Very well. It will come on soon, yes?” Maria asked, and Adeline nodded.

“Yes. Likely within the next day or two.”

Maria sighed, but her hand remained, thumb gently stroking along the curve of Adeline’s cheekbone. “You should have come to me earlier… but we will make do with what we have. I will be there for your heat. Stay in your quarters. It’ll be best there, and since you’ve already avoided the other Alphas, keep to that until I come for you, alright? I must make a few arrangements.”

Adeline swallowed, but nodded, leaning her head a little into the hand on her cheek. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Maria withdrew her hand, and the atmosphere relaxed. They sat and talked, then, for a while after. Simple, little things to catch up while Maria penned something into a journal, and Adeline felt much of her anxiety and embarrassment from the previous conversation melt away. This shouldn’t be a bad idea, she thought. Maria would never hurt her. And, as they sat together, the more the warm scent of the other woman permeated her nose, piqued the interest of Omega instincts ready to come alive.

It truly came on in the earliest hours of the morning, and Adeline awoke, sweaty and agitated. She stood from her bed, took a deep breath, and then paced beside it for a bit, trying to work out some of her energy. Oh, this was going to be a long day. She laid back in bed, slipped her hand between her legs, and relieved the tension the best she could. It was barely enough to allow her to fall back asleep.

The day, as predicted, passed agonizingly slowly. One of the other nuns brought Adeline her breakfast, and reeled as she stepped into the room, looking around. Adeline had lit incense again, but not as many as she had in previous cycles; she knew the other could smell it. She assured the nun that all was well, she was just waiting for her chosen Alpha to arrive later, and all would be well.

More waiting. She paced, she read a book until she could no longer. She stared out of the window to her room, watching the Church go about its day as normal. Inside, she was thrumming with irritation, a bit of anxiety in her stomach, and the constant, persistent thought of being mounted, of being penetrated, of being ridden and held until she felt hot seed spill within her. It was the most aggravating contrast to the peace and  _ normalcy  _ of the world outside.

Just when she thought she would go mad, the noise of a conflict outside her door caught her attention. There was some kind of argument that she couldn’t hear clearly until she was nearly upon the door. One of the other sisters was trying very hard to do what sounded like mediating a fight between two very aggravated individuals.

“If  _ you _ wanted her, you should have been here sooner!” One voice sneered, low and male.

“She has chosen me, and I will not allow you to disrespect her choices. You will stand down,” a second voice stated, soft, calm, feminine… it was Maria, and just the confidence in the statement made a shiver pass through Adeline.

Many things happened at once - there was a snarl, a clang of metal, and the low thud of what sounded like a body hitting something solid. The nun yelped as the scuffle started, but it seemed over as soon as it had begun.

Against her better judgement, Adeline thumbed her room’s lock open, and poked her head into the hallway. There was Maria, and there was another Hunter that Adeline vaguely recognized but could not recall the name of. His head was pressed against the cold stone wall by one of Maria’s large hands, while her other held one of his arms behind his back. On the ground was a belt knife. The sight should have frightened Adeline, but instead, she felt something like yet  _ more  _ arousal rise within her as she watched Maria win this fight against another Alpha so handily.

“This is not worth me breaking your elbow for. Let it go,” Maria snarled, low and dangerous and it made Adeline shudder in the anticipation of what was to come. She was asserting her dominance, and it was so complete that even another Alpha stood little chance, especially with face pressed hard against a wall. “Control yourself, or the Beast will control  _ you,  _ Hunter.”

That seemed to have taken some of the wind out of his sails, and he went slack in Maria’s grip. She left him there for a moment, before letting off. He stood up, trying to match her height and failing, then looked down the hall, meeting Adeline’s eyes. Her human mind shuddered in revulsion. Her Omega mind found him as partially worthy of attention as all Alphas, but ultimately uninteresting. He had lost the fight, after all, and only the strongest mates should have a chance. She’d already made her choice, in any case.

Beside Adeline, the other nun let out a sigh. Maria didn’t turn to address either of them until the Hunter had stalked his way petulantly down the hall, stooping to snatch up his knife. Then, Maria nodded first at the other nun, “Go now, I will attend to Adeline. Thank you for your help.”

The nun nodded, and scurried off - notably in a different direction than the Hunter. Maria turned her gaze on Adeline, and something within the Omega  _ leapt  _ forward, ready and willing and  _ eager  _ to get this underway. Here was the victor, and to the strongest went the chance to mate. She stepped forward and was caught up into Maria’s arms, and the former Hunter immediately wrapped her up in a warm, protective embrace. Adeline took a deep breath, and the warm, musk-tinged scent filled her nose. She was aware, so painfully aware of Maria’s warmth, and every point she touched her. Clothes felt constricting, and itchy, and she was starting to be very eager to be rid of them. It seemed Maria concurred, as she guided them both back into the room and locked the latch once more.

“Put out the incense, Adeline, and undress. We’ll get you set up appropriately,” Maria instructed, and immediately reached up to start undoing her outer layer. It was difficult for Adeline to pry herself away, not when she finally had the Alpha - no, the  _ lover  _ \- she’d always so intensely desired, but the incense did help abate it some, as the Alpha’s scent disappeared beneath the hazy smoke.

Adeline furrowed her brow, focused intently on her job, and snubbed out the incense. It would take a moment for the air to clear, so Maria had bought them both some time to get ready. Then, she reached up to undo her night dress, and turned back for Maria.

The sight made her pause, stunned, gawking. Maria was topless; her skin a beautiful pallor that some among the church derisively called  _ sickly  _ but Adeline thought was more like marble, though much softer, warmer, and dare she say more radiant. More than that, Maria was muscular and strong - it was no wonder she could out-perform even a seasoned Hunter so easily and swiftly. She had been one of Gehrman’s first disciples, after all, and the Hunters of the Church were rarely so skilled as those trained by him directly.

More than that, there was a  _ bulge  _ there, even through the dense wool of Maria’s trousers, and it only seemed to be growing. Adeline swallowed hard, and only jumped to resume disrobing when Maria made a little noise, ducking down a bit into her line of sight and smiling gently at her.

“It will be yours soon. I simply prefer not to destroy clothing,” Maria explained, from her position still near the door. It made logical sense, but Adeline was about ready to jump out of her skin and claw down those trousers. 

It became even harder when the pants fully slid off, and the Alpha cock popped out, thick and full and… huge. Oh gods, and the  _ knot  _ at the bottom made her mouth water and her inexperienced human mind blank, a little bubble of nervous energy rising.

“My apologies. Cainhurst blood tends to make for  _ large  _ Alphas. I’ll be gentle, but please, let me know if something is too much,” Maria said, and stood again. Gods, but she was gorgeous, Adeline thought, as Maria presented herself for the Omega’s approval. Beautiful, and perfect, and  _ hers.  _ Oh she could not wait to be taken. She could not wait to be Maria’s in turn, either.

Adeline stepped forward, stomach lurching with butterflies, heart pounding, Omega instincts on high alert, and as soon as the scent of Alpha became stronger than that of the incense, she felt her control slip, and she surged forward into the other woman’s arms. Maria immediately swept her up into a strong embrace, lifting up on her even as the Alpha ducked down, and their lips pressed together in a searing, instantly deep kiss. Adeline’s fingertips dragged down the hard muscle of Maria’s abs, then lower still until her fingers wrapped around that cock with a boldness that would have killed her with embarrassment had she not been in heat.

Maria began to move, slowly working back toward the small bed in Adeline’s equally small room, gently guiding her as the Omega furiously returned every kiss, firmly worked her hand over that long shaft. When they reached the bed, Maria drew back just enough, and Adeline nuzzled forward, up and under her chin, the best she could from her position.

“You’ve not been taken yet, right?” Maria’s voice was dark, husky with lust, and strained, but under control.

“No… oh gods I cannot wait… I will not have any but  _ you _ ,” Adeline replied, and she felt herself lowered again.

“On the bed,” Maria finally said, that bit of domineering growl edged back into her voice, and made Adeline shudder. “On your stomach. Put your pillow under your stomach, lift your hips, and gird yourself.”

“Of course…” Adeline said, and another shock of nerves passed through her, though not nearly so much as to make her want to stop. She clambered upon her bed, doing exactly as the other woman asked. It was surprisingly comfortable, with the support from the pillow beneath her belly.

She had just barely settled in, and looked back over her shoulder, when she felt the bed dip a bit. It wasn’t Maria immediately kneeling over her, but instead slowly making her way up toward her. She kissed up the back of Adeline’s thighs, before nuzzling between her legs. The rush of cool air and warmth of breath made Adeline’s head spin, and she shuddered once more.

“Mmm… I was disappointed when I thought you had chosen another to alleviate your heat… but I wanted to honor your choice,” Maria said, just loud enough to be heard, and Adeline jumped when she felt soft lips press between her legs, kissing against the aching, wet heat there. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but for it to tickle a bit was a definite surprise.

“No. Never. None but you, Lady Maria,” Adeline rasped, and then cried out when the lips were followed by a tongue. It wasn’t quite the same as when she touched herself; that sense of relief from her arousal was there, but all the stronger from being administered by someone else. Maria did not respond verbally, just used her tongue to work between Adeline’s folds, firm and wet and intoxicating, and Adeline could only moan. It continued for what felt like a blissful eternity, as Maria worked over every inch, took time to press against and within Adeline’s entrance, and then worked back up toward her swollen clitoris. The longer Maria continued, the more Adeline felt her body slacken, like she was melting beneath the touch. When her middle began to press more firmly into the pillow, only then did she feel Maria start to pull away, and Adeline cried out softly at the loss of contact.

It was not a loss for long. Soft lips pressed damp kisses all the way up her spine, gently laving attention upon her, until Maria was over her entirely. Adeline shivered again, and her hips moved up again, knees spreading all the wider as her Omega readied itself to be taken by an Alpha. Her ass pressed into the thick, hard length of Maria’s Alpha cock, and she moaned softly.

“Are you prepared?” Maria whispered, hot and raspy in Adeline’s ear, and she arched her back a little, desperately pushing her hips upward.

“Oh, more than anything,” she moaned, as one of Maria’s hands disappeared down between them to help guide that impressive length to Adeline’s aching need. There was a moment of suspended time where nothing existed but the two of them, and Adeline’s heart pounding in her ears was all she could hear, all she could feel but the pulsations of heat from between her legs.

Then she felt the head of that massive cock press against her entrance, and slowly start to work its way in, and a long, low moan that she would probably feel embarrassed about later tore from her throat. She’d been told her first time would hurt, and it did, in some ways. What was left of her human mind told her that the sheer size and girth was stretching her open beyond what she was used to. Her Omega mind welcomed the sting, the stretch, the ache of it, because it  _ reveled  _ in just how  _ full  _ it made her feel. Not only that, it continued on, and on, and on, with an impressive length to match the girth, until Adeline was starting to wonder if maybe she wouldn’t be able to take it all. She prayed quietly to whatever was listening to let it all fit. Then, the knot came, and it wasn’t even fully engorged, but it pressed against her already aching entrance and Adeline  _ shuddered  _ again, moaning uncontrollably as her head tilted back and the ever thicker part pressed in and through her entrance, and finally -  _ finally  _ \- Maria was seated fully inside her.

Sharp fangs grazed the side of Adeline’s neck, and Maria’s voice came again, breathy and hot. “How does that feel? That is all of it.”

“Oh, never has anything been so divine…” Adeline whispered in turn, barely able to think, let alone catch herself for her irreverence to her own gods. Certainly, there was a pain to it, but it was a pain she enjoyed more than anything else she could think of.

“Good,” Maria replied, and it seemed that was all she was capable of replying, as her hand reached down to grasp Adeline’s hip, and pull her up a little more. Then she began to move, at first slow but steady, but soon picking up the pace until their hips slapped noisily together, and that immense length filled every spare bit of space Adeline had, almost perfectly. Like they were meant to fit together.

Adeline had never really considered herself very loud before. It was always rather quiet when she touched herself, so when her voice broke in ragged gasps and long, pleasured moans with every motion, every little bit of Maria’s cock that ravished her, it surprised her. But not more than the things she said between breaths and moans, and the most surprising supplication of all, “Please, gods, let this breed true…!”

That seemed to have  _ sparked  _ something in the Alpha above her, and the thrusts became more fervent, more energetic, Maria breathing heavily in her ear, against her neck, making false bites against her shoulders and back and neck that never sank in completely but  _ oh  _ it gave Adeline a taste of what was to come.

Faster, and faster Maria moved, losing control of the measured pace she had set before, until it truly felt like wild animal rutting. Despite the sting and ache of it, Adeline could not have been happier, every movement was pure joy and pleasure and her body shuddered and twitched beneath the Alpha that pounded into her. Adeline could feel the build toward her peak, could feel the moment that would pull her apart and send her spiraling down and it was so much more intense than anything she had ever been able to accomplish by herself already, and with so much more to go.

“Ah-ha, Lady Maria!” she cried, and Maria’s grip on her hips tightened, the wild abandon of Maria’s thrusting only seemed to intensify. Adeline swore she could feel that huge Alpha cock getting bigger and bigger, swelling inside her, ready to release, and that just encouraged her to push back harder. It was amazing, feeling the weight, and power behind every one of Maria’s motions; the pure, raw power of a former Hunter, of a Cainhurst noble, the sheer size and strength of Maria’s large body.

Maria, still, said nothing, just continued that wild pace, panting and groaning softly until finally she leaned up a bit, wrapping her arms tight around Adeline’s middle. Then, she gave one hard thrust that slammed the swelling knot against Adeline’s pussy, and the Omega felt her own orgasm start to crest even as the first spurts of cum began to release. One more hard thrust and the knot was there inside her, and Maria grunted, hips pushing desperately forward, trying but failing to push any deeper as the knot finally expanded enough to lock in place. The Alpha’s cock twitched and pulsed, as wave after wave of cum was released, and Adeline swore she reached her own peak with every single one of those waves, body tense, voice all but screaming.

However, none of those peaks matched what happened when she felt teeth set against her neck, biting down, the fangs piercing her skin and drawing blood, and suddenly Adeline came all over again, hoarse voice letting one final, strained scream as she clenched down painfully tight over the thick knot just inside her pussy.

She collapsed forward, weakly reaching forward toward the headboard of her bed as though to hold onto it, hands trembling to match the rest of her body, and felt that as she shifted forward… Maria shifted forward with her. She barely had the wherewithal to wonder why that was, and the Alpha’s ragged breathing didn’t betray any answers. It was only after she realized Maria was still holding her hips up that she turned in question back to the other woman.

She was met with a gentle kiss to the side of her face, and along her cheek to her ear.

“If you want this to breed true, stay there. I could hurt us both if I pull out too quickly. It will abate soon.”

“O-of course,” Adeline replied, still breathless and wonderfully sore and exhausted, and she tried to steady her knees so Maria wasn’t bearing all the weight of her midsection. Once she could think properly again, she reached down, setting her hand over Maria’s on her stomach, and slowly rubbing back and forth over her lower belly. Oh but if the gods were good maybe she would bear this wonderful woman’s child…

Lips nuzzled into the side of her neck, and kissed their way around, then down to the bite mark, the contrast of gentleness against the sting of the bite making Adeline shiver as a whole new wave of gooseflesh broke out across her shoulders and chest.

They stayed like that for several long moments, until Adeline felt Maria stir. She didn’t realize the knot had deflated so much until Maria pulled it out with a soft popping noise, and then the rest of that impressive cock, now mostly flaccid, followed. It stung a bit as it went, and the ache afterward told Adeline she’d be sore for a while.

“How did that feel?” Maria asked, as she pulled the pillow from under Adeline’s stomach and moved it up toward the head of the bed.

“Ohhh… it was amazing. I’ve never felt anything like it,” Adeline said, her voice rasped with overuse, but warm and soft. She moved to lay on the bed properly. “I don’t know why I ever waited to ask you about this.”

Maria followed, that slow, subtle smile lighting up her features as she followed Adeline and pulled her up into a warm, Lumenflower-and-Alpha scented embrace.

“Good, then I’ll have to ensure tomorrow is even better,” Maria said, and the barest hint of a chuckle colored her voice.

“Tomorrow?” Adeline gaped, blinking. 

“Well, yes. Your heat never lasts just one day, does it?” Maria asked, and her hand came up to trace slow, gentle patterns against Adeline’s side, as they set up to cuddle on the bed. “And your nature as a Blood Saint means you’ll be healed. Unless that was too much for you?”

“No! No, not at all,” Adeline burst out, and shook her head, then felt her cheeks heat as she pressed forward. “If it’ll help… and… if you so desire it, Lady Maria.”

“Then we’ll do this again later. It should be less… fervent the second time,” Maria stated, and kissed Adeline’s forehead again. “Then, when your heat passes, perhaps… I can show you what simply making love feels like.”

“M-Making…” Adeline gasped, then squeezed her eyes shut. The wording, the very idea made something ache in her chest. “Love…”

“Yes. Just you and I. No excess of pheromones. Not an Alpha and an Omega, but two people who want to do it because they can, and because it feels good. Have you any issues with that? Please, I would know them first,” Maria said, and Adeline shook her head.

“No. It sounds… amazing,” Adeline replied, and her eyes slowly drifted shut, exhaustion taking over as the high from the sex faded. Maria pulled her just a bit tighter to her chest, and in the safety and comfort of the embrace, she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They awoke the next morning cuddled up on the small bed, and Adeline found her shoulder to be more sore than her pussy from the cramped quarters. Surely enough, the blood treatments had helped her healing ability, and it was only a minor twinge that greeted her as she stirred from beneath the covers and in Maria’s embrace.

Belatedly, she realized she didn’t hear the slow, steady breathing of someone else asleep, so Adeline lifted her head a bit to try to spy what Maria was doing. It seemed she was merely staring at the ceiling. 

“My apologies, Lady Maria. I didn’t realize you had awoken so much earlier,” Adeline said, finally, voice deep with sleep.

Maria looked down at her, and her eyebrow raised just the slightest bit.

“No, it’s alright, I’ve only been up a few minutes, in fact. I was quite well worn out after yesterday,” Maria replied, and then leaned forward to press a kiss to Adeline’s head. The Blood Saint lifted up a bit, and followed Maria back, boldly kissing her on the lips as she did.

“Thank you, again, for last night. It was incredible… I was so nervous about asking you to be my Alpha that I put it off far too long… stupid thing I am,” Adeline said, and Maria frowned only at the self-deprecation. The former hunter lifted her head, blond locks spilling in loose curls around her shoulders, then pulled Adeline into a strong, fierce embrace.

“You had never done this before. You were inexperienced. I don’t fault you for any of that, even if I do wish you had come a bit earlier; I understand why you did not,” Maria mumbled against Adeline’s head. “Don’t blame yourself. I will be your Alpha going forward… and you will be my Omega, and if you will take no other lover, then I will not, either _. _ ”

“I suppose I have no choice…” Adeline sighed, and almost playfully leaned up to press the bridge of her nose under Maria’s chin in a sign of both submission and affection. It was a gesture that Maria rewarded by stroking her fingers through the other woman’s hair. “That makes me happy.”

“How is your heat?” Maria asked, after a long, quiet moment of them simply holding each other.

“It is- oh!” Adeline exclaimed as she thought about it. She still felt sleepy and calm, and something about being next to her chosen mate kept that feeling going. She chuckled a bit sheepishly. “I suppose it feels much better. I am not nearly so restless or agitated. I feel far more affectionate than just…” She faltered, and Maria made another noise quite like a chuckle. Adeline could probably count the number of times she’d seen Maria laugh and not use all her fingers, so to see it twice in as many days felt like a rare privilege.

“Than simply worked up?” Maria supplied, and Adeline laughed in turn, and nodded.

“I suppose this is what you meant by it will be less fervent the second time?”

Maria nodded, and pressed another kiss to Adeline’s temple. “Yes. It will build in time over the day, but should not reach the same levels as yesterday; do you disagree with us separating after breakfast, and then meeting again after dinner?”

“Only if we  _ must, _ ” Adeline replied, with a slight tone of mock disdain in her voice. She knew Maria was very busy with very important research for the healing properties of the Church’s blood, but a little selfish part of her wanted to keep the other woman all to herself all day.

Maria reached down, lifting Adeline’s hand, and gently kissed the backs of her knuckles. “Your next heat… I promise we’ll spend all the days together.”

Swallowing, Adeline nodded. “R-right. I forgot I only gave you such short notice.”

“It’s alright,” Maria replied, and leaned forward to press another kiss to her partner’s lips. Adeline reciprocated, then leaned back in for several more, greedy kisses after that. She felt a little guilty, as she did, but… it was still early. Breakfast would still be served for another hour yet. She reached her arms up and around Maria, and pulled her slightly on top, well aware of the amour her heat still provided her.

One of Maria’s strong hands moved their way down her side, and to her thigh, then came to rest just inside of it.

“Would you like me to leave you with a parting gift?” Maria asked, and Adeline swallowed, nodding, anticipation rising swiftly in her gut. Maria chuckled, rubbing the tips of their noses together before those powerful fingers curled up, stroking between Adeline’s already damp folds. The Blood Saint shuddered, and moaned softly as a slow, steady pace was begun on her clit, circling it, rubbing it, teasing at it. She pushed her hips forward into the gentle fingers, spreading her knees open a bit more to invite a firmer touch, and was met with one.

Oh it felt good, but it was more a quiet, simmering hot sensation than the explosive need from the night before. A slow boil. Adeline tilted her head back, and Maria scattered warm kisses along her throat, over the side of her neck, and down to her shoulders. Goosebumps rose along Adeline’s arms and shoulders, and more soft noises escaped her throat, then suddenly pitched up as she felt one of those long fingers press against her aching entrance. Oh, when had she become so aroused again? Adeline mumbled a soft assent, and words failed her as the finger slid inside her. It was much smaller and less intimidating than the former Hunter’s cock, but deftly managed to hit most of the same sensitive spots, and Adeline’s leg twitched at one particularly strong one. Maria leaned forward and captured her lips again, and they kissed, long and slow as the Alpha slowly added a second digit. The feeling of being filled again struck Adeline, and she moaned into the kiss as Maria slowly fingered her. It wasn’t the same as being taken by that big cock, but it was still amazing in ways she couldn’t explain.

“Oh… ohhhhh, let me,” Adeline moaned after a moment, and reached down between them, and found Maria’s cock half-erect and partially laying on one of her thighs. Adeline wrapped her hands around the shaft, and slowly worked her hand over it. One hand moved from just above the knot to the tip, the other worked the knot itself, feeling the way it flared out just a bit as she touched it. It was only this much when they started? Oh…

Adeline paused only briefly as Maria moved away from her lips and breathed a shaky sigh against her, eyes drifting closed.

“No, don’t stop, Adeline,” Maria whispered, and blindly leaned forward to kiss some part of Adeline’s face, and ended up brushing her lips over the Omega’s cheek and nose. Adeline shivered and the hand exploring the knot moved further down. She was surprised to find it… slick, wet, in the same way she knew she was between her own legs. She wasn’t sure  _ why  _ it was so surprising, but her hand paused a little, and she made a soft,  _ “Oh,”  _ exclamation at it.

Maria hummed a soft note, and then opened her eyes again, looking down to meet the other woman’s eyes. “Are you surprised? Not everything changes when we become… Alpha.”

“No,” Adeline said, and quietly shook her head. “No, I’m not sure why I was surprised. Perhaps it is - ahhh, oh that feels  _ good -  _ because when I think of Alphas, I think of…” Her hand gave the firm cock a bit of a squeeze, even as Maria hit a  _ spot  _ inside her that made her shudder and whine and want to stop talking altogether. “Their penises.”

“It’s a bit difficult to separate them, isn’t it? The fact most of them were men before the blood treatment doesn’t help,” Maria sighed, and her hips pressed forward a little as Adeline’s curious hand worked further down, until she found the source of the slick, hot fluid. “Unfortunately, it just gives those men more dick to be the only thing they can think with.”

Adeline’s hand stopped as she gawked at Maria. She’d never really expected that kind of crass language from someone she always figured to be so well educated and so noble.

Maria laughed, a long, low belly laugh that shook her whole body and made the fingers inside Adeline move in time, which reminded Adeline that they were both there, and she was  _ very  _ sensitive to their presence. Never had the Blood Saint seen the noble laugh quite like  _ that.  _

“Is something the matter, beautiful?” Maria asked, and leaned forward, pressing an affectionate kiss next to Adeline’s nose. Shyly, Adeline withdrew her hand from between Maria’s legs, and went back to her old standby of working it over the slowly swelling knot, completely thrown off otherwise. Maria continued, “I did go to college, and I  _ did  _ spend a long time with a mostly male dominated group of Hunters. They curse as much or more than sailors - a bit is bound to rub off on you.”

“Of course,” Adeline breathed, smiling herself, fondness softening the edges. Maria leaned forward again and kissed her once more, and the two lapsed into silence. Only the slick sound of Maria’s fingers working Adeline’s pussy, and Adeline’s hands working over Maria’s cock filled the room, punctuated now and then from soft noises from either of them that slowly rose and rose in pitch until eventually Adeline bucked her hips forward, a brief, but strong orgasm taking her, shaking through her body. She opened her eyes to Maria’s soft, affectionate look, and then realized her hands had stopped.

“M-my apologies… that just… it all feels so  _ good  _ Lady Maria,” Adeline said, demurely, and Maria pressed another kiss or two against her, pushing her cock firmly into the smaller woman’s hands.

“Don’t apologize. And don’t stop, Adeline,” Maria said, and Adeline gasped, then continued on, stroking the cock faster and faster, feeling the knot slowly expanding more and more before Maria made a soft, stuttered noise, and her hips jerked forward in turn. The cock twitched and pulsed as several spurts of thick cum erupted from the tip, splattering across Adeline’s hand, arm, and a bit of her side. Just as marveling was the way the knot seemed to expand as Maria came, and Adeline squeezed down on it a little, only for Maria to make a strange, strangled noise, and her hips to buck once more, with a final spurt landing squarely across Adeline’s stomach.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“Adeline,” Maria said, breathless but firm and with the edge that made Adeline shiver with anticipation. Gods, but the Omega in her  _ loved  _ the strong, gentle dominance Maria provided. It felt so much better than the swaggering, overbearing way some Alphas carried themselves. “It’s made to do that. I respond to the way you tighten around the knot when you reach your peak. It makes me give more.” Maria hung her head for a moment, taking a couple more breaths, before moving back and away from Adeline. “I am also… sensitive because I can still smell your heat. Do not worry. I’ll let you know if you do something I don’t like.”

Adeline’s heart melted yet more, and she wasn’t sure how it was possible. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into the arms of the woman at her side and kiss her and love her, slowly, all day long. The heat-soaked cries of  _ let this breed true  _ from the previous night seemed far less embarrassing in the light of the whole conversation.

Maria slowly began to extricate herself from the small bed, and Adeline sat up, herself, looking down. She was… a bit of a mess, if she did say so herself. Curiously, she lifted her hand and gently licked a bit of the gooey cum from her hand. When she looked up, she realized that Maria was watching her with a strange intensity.

“It’s… A bit salty but… not bad,” Adeline supplied, after a quiet moment, assuming that was what Maria was asking with the intensity of the stare. Icy pale eyes eventually softened around the edges, and Maria breathed out a slow sigh.

“Let us get cleaned up a bit. But if you plan on going out to join the other Saints for prayer or other services, I recommend not completely bathing until after you’re done,” Maria said, finally, standing up and looking about for her discarded clothing.

“Ah… a good idea. It would not do to have another Alpha think I’m not claimed,” Adeline said, and then wrinkled her nose a bit. “Much as all that sweat and exertion makes me feel the salt on my skin.”

Maria smiled again, just barely, and Adeline’s heart leapt in her chest. How was it that it seemed the more time that passed, the more smitten she felt? Was the mating finally sinking in emotionally, as much as it had physically?

After finding an old rag under some other laundry that needed to be washed, Adeline wiped up what was left of the cum on her skin, swiped once between her legs to dry the area out, and then dressed to go to breakfast. She walked at Maria’s side down toward the kitchens where breakfast was provided, one hand in the crook of the other woman’s elbow.

They separated as planned after that. Adeline joined the other sisters for a morning prayer session, where a few of the younger members tittered the way they usually did when one of the Omega-turned Blood Saints came in smelling obviously of an Alpha’s musk. The ones more Adeline’s age were more curious about the  _ details,  _ and whispered questions to her as they moved from place to place within the Cathedral, and then out to the streets of Yharnam proper to begin their community service and preaching of Church values.

Adeline felt eyes upon her, it seemed the whole time she was out on the streets. Perhaps some of it was paranoia, but the logical part of her mind knew that an Omega Blood Saint in  _ heat  _ would make for a very alluring potential partner. They served some blood-tinged soup in the slums by Old Yharnam to the sick populace there, then made their way back up around the city and Central Yharnam before rounding back over the Great Bridge to the Cathedral.

As the sun began to set, and the half-moon began to rise, Adeline felt the pull of having ignored her body’s needs for a whole day, and she still had dinner to get through. The satiation had worn off just after lunch, and from then on, she could feel the build of heat once more. She also knew it was starting to overcome the scent of Maria that still clung, albeit more weakly, to her. She took her dinner with her fellow Blood Saints, but looked around from time to time to see if she could see Maria among the diners. Unfortunately, there was no such luck, and she couldn’t help but feel a little niggle of doubt at the back of her mind that Maria would not be coming to her tonight. That she’d be left with… ultimately a far lesser intensity of heat than the day before, but still a persistent warmth and ache in her body.

Most Hunters were not allowed to dine with the rest of the Blood Saints, but Adeline took as many routes that she knew were only infrequently used by Hunters through the Cathedral and into the residential for the Blood Saints, just in case, even if they sent her a bit out of her way.

She was approaching her chambers again when the soft voice that made her heart leap into her throat called out from nearby.

“Ah, what good timing. I was just coming to see if you had finished your supper,” Maria said, and Adeline felt a welling of emotion and energy in her chest that drove her forward, as before, into the other woman’s arms. She’d been carrying Maria’s scent with her most of the day, but as it faded she’d found herself missing it. Once she was back, she stepped right into it and allowed it to surround her just as warmly and familiarly as the powerful arms that encircled her.

Adeline felt Maria move, shifting from side to side as though looking around, before the tall noble ducked down, large hands cupping under Adeline’s ass in a motion that made her squeak and her cheeks heat up, before Maria lifted her wholesale off the ground. With nothing else really to do, Adeline wrapped her arms and legs around the other woman, clinging on to her - ultimately unafraid that Maria would drop her on the ground, but still holding tight out of nerves and habit.

They met for a hot, but brief kiss, and Maria moved the both of them toward Adeline’s door, just a short walk down the hallway. Then, Maria moved her grip on Adeline a little, and slowly began to lower her a bit. The motion broke them apart from their kiss, but before Adeline could ask the reason, she felt the firm press of Maria’s cock almost perfectly rub between her legs, and she had to fight back a loud moan. Her legs flexed, and she began to grind herself against it, what little she could feel, dulled by their respective clothing. Every step Maria took rubbed them together again, and each motion was accompanied by a wave of arousal and pleasure. Oh, Adeline could hardly  _ wait  _ until they arrived at her room.

Unlike the first night, when they alighted in Adeline’s room, Maria did not set her on the ground and let her take up position on the opposite side. Instead, Maria only paused long enough to ensure the door was latched again before carrying Adeline all the way to her bed, and laying her on it. Almost immediately, strong hands began to work at the clothing, breaking another kiss to concentrate on getting Adeline free. It was almost maddeningly slow work; church garb came in many layers, and by design were made to wrap up and protect all who wore it, ineffective as it often was against the strength of true Beasts.

Finally, Maria was able to work the skirt and underwear down Adeline’s legs, and dropped them on the ground. She pushed the bottom hem of the many upper layers upward, but paused as soon as Adeline’s breasts were exposed. Then, she leaned down, and pressed kisses all over the smaller woman’s chest, tracing her tongue over the nipples.

Adeline arched her chest up and groaned at the sensation, then bit her lip as it trailed off. Oh, by the gods this felt as good as anything else. Still, the clothing felt too constricting, and she finished the work Maria had started, pulling and working her way out of the many heavy layers of fabric until she was laid completely bare beneath the other woman, only becoming distracted once or twice along the way by the hot mouth suckling at her nipples. Maria pulled back only briefly once the last layer was cast aside, and her eyes followed along the length of Adeline’s body. The Blood Saint shivered under the intense appraisal of the motion, only a small twinge of anxiety and  _ what if she isn’t good enough, what if Maria doesn’t like what she sees  _ threading through her mind.

“Ah…” Maria’s lips slowly curled into a smile. “You are so beautiful. I did not get the chance to tell you yesterday.”

Warmth rose into Adeline’s cheeks, and she had to look down, briefly, before meeting the Alpha’s warm, affectionate, and yet very dark with lust gaze. Maria clearly meant every word, and Adeline… Adeline believed it, with all her heart.

“I never really thought of myself as much more than plain but… you make me feel beautiful,” Adeline responded, and Maria pressed another slow kiss to her lips. It deepened swiftly, until their tongues explored each other thoroughly. Adeline marveled, when she could think of anything but the heat between them, at the way Maria was so courteous as to not push up on her tongue too much, and risk cutting it on the sharp fangs. Adeline’s hands rose to the former hunter’s still strong, muscular shoulders, and gently began to remove the clothing there, as well. As a researcher, Maria wore almost as many layers as Adeline, and the Blood Saint made a little noise of frustration with every new piece she had to try to undo or pull off. Finally,  _ finally  _ the last layer came off, and Maria moved to shrug it from her shoulders, before leaning back down and pressing against the woman beneath her. The warmth, the contact of bare skin to skin made Adeline shudder, even as their lips met for more and more kisses.

But it wasn’t entirely enough. The heat from the Omega within Adeline would not be denied, and soon she was shifting a bit uncomfortably, knees splaying open even as she bucked her hips upward, seeking pressure and relief of some kind. Maria made a soft noise, and broke their kiss, working back down again. Over Adeline’s neck, and shoulders, pausing only to drag her teeth over the still healing bite mark, she moved, then down to the smaller woman’s chest. Adeline shuddered and moaned in delight as once again, the warm mouth found her nipples and breasts, and for a moment she forgot about the insistent ache between her legs again. Maria did not overstay her time there, though, as though she could feel the way the tension came in waves, and once again began to rise. A few more kisses scattered down Adeline’s stomach, and then the soft lips once again pressed between Adeline’s folds, taking their time pressing against her, tasting her.

“Ah- L-Lady Maria…!” She gasped, as the tongue joined the fray, moving to circle and roll over her swollen clit, and her body tensed, and pushed up into the deft motions of the tongue.

She knew it was just making her more and more turned on, but Adeline wondered if she could peak just from this little bit. Would it really be so bad if she did, she wondered?

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Maria backed away, sitting up a bit so she could remove her trousers. Adeline licked her lips, and watched the motion, a shudder passing through her once again as the sizeable cock was revealed. She cried out again as Maria knelt once more between her legs, and the tongue resumed its slow, insistent ministrations.

She thought she was going to go mad. It felt so  _ good  _ but the motion was so slow and measured that it wasn’t allowing her to start building to her peak. Instead, she could only writhe beneath the touch, hands reaching down and threading fingers through those long blonde locks. Her hips pushed up, her toes curled, and she moaned out the pure, agonizing pleasure of the moment. Yet, for all that it was frustrating her a bit that the pace could not be enough to bring her to her peak, when Maria suddenly backed away, Adeline felt nothing but the loss of sensation and the sudden cold emptiness.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked down at her lover as though she wasn’t sure what was going on. Her voice was a bit hoarse as she asked, “Is… Is something the matter?”

“No. Not at all,” Maria licked her lips, and moved back up and over Adeline, this time lowering onto her elbows as she stretched over the smaller woman. “It’s time. Are you ready?”

As though to emphasize, Maria’s hips moved and her cock pressed long and thick against the inside of Adeline’s thigh. The Blood Saint shuddered, and then nodded. “You’re always so… gentle with me. With all the Omegas, it seems…”

Maria’s expression turned a bit wry, “I’ll tell you why later.”

Then, Maria’s hand reached down, and Adeline followed its motion, eyes widening a bit as she saw - truly  _ saw _ \- just how  _ big  _ the Alpha’s cock was, especially between her own legs. That had really gone in her? She looked back up, and Maria leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, the corner of her lips, and then her lips properly.

“It’s alright. As before, just tell me if anything is too much,” Maria said, gently, and then shifted a bit further into position. Feeling the warmth and strength of such a big Alpha above her helped assuage Adeline’s fears… as well as the insistent gentleness of the way Maria had always treated her.

The way Maria started by rubbing the head of her cock between Adeline’s folds didn’t hurt things, either, and the Blood Saint groaned, her head leaning back. Maria took the opportunity to press kisses along her throat and jaw, and ended with a little nip right below Adeline’s ear. Maria mumbled a soft word to precede her motions, and then dipped her hips down, the head stilling right over Adeline’s entrance.

The second time was… both easier and not than the first. She knew what to expect, as the big shaft pressed inside her pussy, but it still filled to the point of a bit of stinging, stretching pain. The scent of Alpha musk permeated the area, and Adeline took a deep breath, inhaling it, letting it rouse all the Omega in her it could so she could incite her body into being as open and accepting as possible. As before, Maria moved slowly, inch by inch easing the impressive length into the Blood Saint until the bump of knot pressed against Adeline’s entrance.

And oh  _ goodness  _ was Adeline starting to become… perhaps a bit  _ addicted  _ to the feeling of that thick bulge at the base of the already sizable cock pushed against her aching pussy. Almost as addicted as she would be to the sensation of having it do its job, swelling just inside her to keep the cum trapped within. It was the only real difference between a normal human male’s penis and one of those turned Alpha, but oh it seemed to make  _ all  _ the difference.

_ Deviancy, excess,  _ how could those from the outside use such words to describe such an amazing sensation? Oh if only they  _ knew  _ the sheer euphoric pleasure of such a sensation, they would know it not to be something to be feared. It was better than even the rush from the blood transfusions, though she could not speak for the way those things interplayed with the Hunt.

The pace was less hurried than the night before, even if Adeline wouldn’t have called that too quick until closer to the end. Maria thrust into her at a slower, more easy pace, and Adeline pushed up when she could to meet it, the push and pull driving her wild. It was even better as Maria continued to kiss along her neck and shoulders and jaw, causing little waves of gooseflesh to rise along Adeline’s skin with every one. She couldn’t believe she had found such an amazing Alpha. All the other Omegas among the Blood Saints always talked about how rough and  _ hot  _ it was when the Alphas, especially the Hunters, took them. How they would bite, and claw, and pull hair. How they would leave the Omegas feeling worn and raw and satisfied, but  _ pained  _ afterward. How, so caught up in the heat of the moment, sometimes the Blood Saints would hardly be able to tell which Alpha had mounted them.

This wasn’t really anything like that. Adeline knew, Adeline had chosen, and while there was a  _ power  _ and  _ intensity  _ to Maria’s motions, and while she did bite, none of it was so much as to be overwhelming. None of it was violent or so harried that neither of them could not enjoy it for what it was.

With what little of her mind was left, Adeline wondered that if hormonal mating between an Alpha and Omega was like this, what truly making love would feel like, once they did. Then, that thought was buried under the crash of a wave of pleasure, spurred on by a hard, deep thrust of Maria’s hips that started to push the knot inside Adeline, but withdrew before it got too far.

Adeline whined, holding yet tighter to her Alpha, and Maria responded in turn, moving a bit faster, not pulling back as far, keeping things deep and intense. Their lips met again, and Adeline’s breath caught a little as she tasted… herself. It wasn’t a terrible flavor, she found; though it did very little to appease her inner Omega, there was just  _ something  _ about that little bit of herself, like she was leaving a bit of herself, her scent, her own mark on  _ her  _ Alpha, and that taste was proof.

Somehow, that thought was immensely satisfying; somehow, it felt  _ right  _ and she moaned all the louder as Maria continued to take her, to slowly increase the pace until they were once again meeting each other with a sharp slap of skin on skin. This was an even better position than before, Adeline decided, as she felt Maria bite down on her neck, leaving little red lines from the scrape of sharp teeth, but once again not piercing the skin entirely.

That would come later. No, soon, if Adeline had anything to say about it. If the way she dragged her fingertips over the Alpha’s back, scratching her own lines into it, leaving her own mark on the other woman in other ways. She’d been told not to do that, or at least not much. That most Alphas did not tolerate having marks left in turn. Maria seemed to give no indication whatsoever that she minded.

When they finally did reach their peak, it was a lot like the night before. The building and building heat finally reached its crest, and Adeline pressed her hips right as Maria crashed down into her, this time burying the knot fully inside her pussy in one powerful motion, and Adeline came apart completely at the sensation, and at the huge cock within her twitching and spurting and filling her so deliciously, almost more deliciously than the second bite Maria finally left as she sank her teeth into Adeline’s opposite shoulder. When the waves of orgasm subsided, Maria sank down into Adeline, and the Blood Saint welcomed her warmly, wrapping arms around her and just… enjoying the moments of their catching their breaths. Enjoying the feeling of  _ connection  _ the knot brought to them.

_ Let this breed true,  _ she thought again, closing her eyes and leaning forward to press a kiss against the big Alpha’s cheek, and shoulder. It still didn’t quite feel like an Omega in heat talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has read and given kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

“You never did tell me why you’re so… different from the other Alphas,” Adeline said, the next morning. They’d continued on with their activities well into the night, and it was only the wee hours of the morning before they slept. When Adeline awoke again, Maria was already ahead of her, looking out the window, but apparently unwilling to stir too much and awaken her partner.

It was only after some time that Adeline asked her question, a bit unprompted, and immediately felt like she’d stepped over a line.

Maria, as usual, simply turned to look at her, and something softened at the edges of her expression. Adeline couldn’t tell if it was from the memory the question provoked or… maybe, if she dared to hope, it was because of Maria’s feelings for  _ her. _

“Queen Annalise is an Omega,” Maria said, finally. “These… physical changes date all the way back to the Pthumerians, and so have carried on in our bloodlines; albeit quite weakly until recently. One notable exception has been the Queen.” The former Hunter took a deep breath and wrapped Adeline up a bit tighter. “It is one of Her Majesty’s favorite sayings that she-wolves have fangs, and they are not afraid to set them to any male they do not want to mate with. Before she took her current husband, it is said she turned down a hundred suitors, and a dozen of them attempted to instead dominate her. They were all executed, mostly at the hands of her personal guard, but it is also said she beheaded two herself and had their heads mounted outside her chamber doors as a lesson to any other Alpha who would try to do the same.”

Adeline gasped, eyes going wide as she looked up at Maria. There was a bit of a distant expression that colored the icy shade of her eyes. 

“The… changes that are common with the use of the Blood come on rather fast, as you know. Many people are not born with these instincts, and do not know how to handle them. So you find many inexperienced Alphas - regardless of their physical age - that then give in to their brash and aggressive sides, and want nothing more than to exert it. It is why Alphas make such fine Hunters. But, have you noticed among the Hunters, especially those who are Alpha, that there is a hierarchy of who is truly dominant, even there?”

Adeline frowned, looking down. “I… cannot say rightfully, but is that why you were so easily able to chase off that other Hunter the other day?”

Finally, Maria’s expression broke a bit, and a small smile tugged up the corner of her lips. “Yes. We have strong instincts that lend well to aggression, to dominance, to conflict and physical power… but the sign of a truly strong, truly experienced Alpha is not that. Those who can control it, those who can use their power to lead, and to protect their fellows, and to assert themselves with minimal force are the kinds of Alphas you want to look out for. There aren’t many in this city, because it is so  _ new  _ to so many of them, and for some reason the Blood tends to exacerbate those who had a more aggressive personality to begin with… but the old Pthumerian nobles used to teach that the best Alphas for mating were the ones who never had to fight to prove their dominance in the first place. They simply came in and made it their own. Obviously, that wasn’t always practical, and if they did need to fight, they did so swiftly, cleanly, and without leaving any room for doubt as to their strength, but rarely ever to serious injury or death.”

“I… I see. Did they pass that down in your family?” Adeline asked, after a moment.

Maria thought about it a moment, and then shook her head. “Much of that knowledge was lost to time; I found some in the oldest books in the library, and even then I didn’t understand some of what was written. There were a few things that were passed down, like how to keep calm and keep your instincts under control, but what was considered ideal was probably something more like… what fashion is considered ideal these days.”

Adeline leaned her head back against Maria’s chest, and traced a finger over her navel. “I see.”

“If you can, I’d pass along the information to your fellow Omegas. There are a few Alphas among the Church ranks and the city proper that understand; we tend to stay out of each others’ ways and leave each other to our respective… hm… territories. You can always tell which one is which by the way the common Alphas respond. They puff up, and get particularly aggressive, like they’re trying to prove something. In truth, they’re just insecure, and they know they’re in the presence of their betters, but they have a hard time controlling their urge to try to prove themselves or fight for the territory of the more dominant. Find the calmer ones. They make better mates,” Maria stated, and rubbed Adeline’s shoulder before yawning, broadly. “And if your Omega companions have any other issues, simply remind them of Her Majesty’s saying about she-wolves and fangs.”

“Oh… I think I will. Thank you,” Adeline said, and received a beatific smile in turn that melted her heart all over again.

It was another almost four days before her heat cycle finally tapered off enough to feel comfortable in public again. Maria left her the last morning with one final, intense romp in bed, that left Adeline’s whole body trembling and aching and almost missing the agitation of the constant arousal. Then, Maria left, and promised to be back again as soon as possible, but she did have some work to complete in the interim. The time seemed to pass as slowly as it had the day she was waiting for the Alpha to come to her at the beginning of her heat, and Adeline began to wonder if, perhaps, it hadn’t been entirely her heat which had caused her restlessness. The ache of missing her lover was especially keen after Maria’s scent had mostly faded from her bedding, and almost unbearable after she had to wash her sheets, leaving only the normally pleasant, clean tinge of soap behind.

There was little she could do, however. She knew Maria worked at the Research Hall, even if she was normally forbidden from talking about what she knew; that there was a Research Hall was also kept a secret, albeit a more well-known one.

Maria was always so busy, and being one of the head researchers there demanded much time from the other woman. So Adeline bore her loneliness the best she could and spent her days with her fellow nuns. She went to prayers, took her communion, received her blood treatments, and donated as often as she could. But outside of the things she normally did, she couldn’t find herself gathering any energy to do much  _ more.  _ She read when she could, did her chores… and laid in bed, until the cold stone walls felt like they pressed in around her, and she had to get up and back out.

It wasn’t… her heat, but she wasn’t sure  _ what  _ it was. Was it… perhaps her body preparing to bear a child? Even with the heat, it was never guaranteed to take but… did she dare to hope? And if it was - no. It had to be something else. She wouldn’t feel so cold and alone otherwise. She couldn’t well ask Lady Maria what she was feeling, given her absence, but it was maddening to not understand, at least a little.

So Adeline went and sought out one of the older Blood Saints, someone that had been changed for several years more than she had. It was one of the only people she knew that had the experience with the exception of… Queen Annalise, as Maria had said. But Adeline did not know Annalise, and a Queen would  _ never  _ grant audience to a lowly, Omega blood saint, so she went with the one thing she knew.

“It sounds like you got quite attached,” the nun hummed, as she lifted a basil plant in a small planter, checking under the leaves for insect eggs, then set it in her windowsill.

“I- I am very fond of her, but… this feels somehow more intense than that. Is it… is it normal to get attached to another like this?” Adeline asked in turn, folding a hand over her chest.

“Well, that was your first, yes?” the older woman asked, turning back to Adeline and peering at her over the round, silver glasses she wore.

“Yes…” Adeline responded, and her cheeks began to heat.

“And you chose your Alpha, yes? You said you two did not just happen upon each other in a lust filled craze and went about your business?”

“N-no! I mean, yes… I chose her. I went to her before it began and asked.”

“Well, in my experience, it’s not really uncommon to feel quite strongly for anyone you bed with, especially your first. Whether you’re a young maiden having a turn in the hay with the stable boy-” and Adeline made a soft noise at that. “-or a married woman on her wedding night. Let  _ alone  _ how complicated all these…  _ instincts  _ make it once you start your change. If I had to guess, though… you’re a bit in love. And I’ve seen it take both Alphas and Omegas quite hard, to attach to each other quite strongly. Heck, I’ve seen Omegas and the commonfolk do the same, as well. It’s a bit like when birds find their life mates, isn’t it?”

Adeline made a thoughtful noise, and reached forward to gently brush her fingers over the leaves of a nearby lily plant, unblossomed and clearly ready to be replanted soon.

“I… perhaps you are right. Thank you, for assuaging my… trepidations about my feelings,” Adeline said, and her hand fell limply at her side. Another thought struck her as the older woman turned toward another basil plant, picking up a small watering can. “I do have one other question for you… I was told that… some of the Alphas are more dominant than others. Does that hold true to your observations?”

The older nun turned toward her, raising her eyebrows and peering over her glasses again. This time, she leaned closer to Adeline, as though to more thoroughly search her over.

“Oh lass, they have a whole  _ pecking order _ that you can start to understand if you really observe them. And the ones at the top?” The nun gave a little shiver. “Master Ludwig especially, but any of them… they know who and what they are.”

“I was told they’d make… good mates.”

“I’d say you were told right - not even just with these blessed Alpha and Omega changes, but for a partner in life in general,” the nun said, then went back to observing her basil plants. “Not that I think they’d pay much attention to… lowly Blood Saints such as us but… a girl can dream.”

“Yes,” Adeline dipped her head, an uncertainty rising in her chest. “A girl can dream.”

The conversation did make Adeline feel both better and a little worse. Better, because she could really start to confirm her feelings to herself. Worse because… well… doubts infected her mind from all manner of angles she hadn’t even considered. Why would someone as regal and important as Lady Maria ever give a lowly Blood Saint like her the time of day? Why would such a powerful Alpha want such an unimportant Omega?  _ Queen Annalise  _ could be counted among the ranks of Omegas, what other important Omegas existed in the city that would make better partners?

Adeline hated that she stewed in her thoughts for so long, that she allowed herself to become so worked up and anxious about it. The loneliness made none of her issues better, and she curled up in her bed, and before she knew it, her eyes leaked tears.

Gods, but even that was embarrassing. Getting so weepy over being, what, a lovesick girl? She was older than that.

She left her room to descend the stairs toward the courtyard, then dropped the bucket into the well, and levered up some fresh water. She ladled some into her hand, and splashed her face to try to get rid of the sting and salt of tears, and then took a brief drink.

Sounds behind her alerted her to the presence of another in the courtyard, approaching, and she turned to find… Maria, bathed in the moonlight, holding what appeared to be a rose in her hand. Adeline jolted, standing upright, and wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress, hurriedly trying to get rid of both the tears and what was left of the water.

“Adeline? Are you alright? I can  _ smell  _ your distress,” Maria said, voice soft but concerned, and stepped forward to be closer to her, holding out a hand.

Adeline didn’t really give her the chance to ask more questions before she pressed forward, falling into Maria’s arms, and burying her face in the taller woman’s chest. Maria was so warm, and strong, and she smelled so familiar and comforting - the Alpha musk had mostly faded to a pleasant background scent, allowing the lumenflowers, leather, and the slight tinge of blood Adeline had always associated with Maria back to the fore. And it was joined by a new scent: Rose.

Still, the feeling of relief and once more being in the warm embrace of her lover broke Adeline’s walls down again, and she felt the tears return. Maria held her tight, and close, and rubbed her back until the tears subsided.

“I’m… I’m so sorry Lady Maria. Here I am, crying on you because I’ve been pining like a lovesick schoolgirl. This is just so unbecoming and…”

“And nothing, Adeline,” Maria replied, gentle but firm, as one hand rubbed circles into the smaller woman’s back. “You’ve every right to be angry with me, I’m frustrated with myself and my work.”

“I’m not  _ angry,  _ I’m just…” Adeline started, then caught herself, and released the excess energy into a soft sigh. “No. No, what matters is you’re here now.”

Maria was silent for a moment, and when she spoke again, she almost sounded abashed, “Still, work kept me away from you for too long. I felt your absence as well, Adeline.  _ I’m  _ sorry. Here, this is for you.”

Adeline stepped out of the embrace, as much as she wanted to stay right there for the whole rest of the night, and was surprised when Maria offered her the rose. It was stark and colorful in the moonlight against the dim courtyard. Adeline took the rose, and sniffed at it gently, enjoying the bright, strong fragrance of the flower, even as she leaned a bit into Maria.

“Let’s get back to your room, hm? I’d like to make my absence up to you; and I’ll try not to let work bury me like this again,” the soft voice suggested, and Adeline glanced up to find Maria looking down at her, the edges of her gaze soft as they had been whenever beholding Adeline lately.

It made the Blood Saint feel warm, feel important. Even if she knew she wasn’t. She had the attention of one of the most powerful people in the church… and a very powerful Alpha at that… and one who was apologizing for not spending more time with her. Her fears felt so silly in the face of that, and she walked, hiding the redness that spread across her nose in the rose.

They returned to the room quickly, but Adeline did watch out as they walked. She took note of the other Hunters in particular. The way most, even the Alpha-scented ones, gave Maria a wide berth, and avoided eye contact, merely nodding their heads in greeting. Maria seemed happy to ignore them in turn. One or two appeared to edge in closer, but a swift glance from the tall noble sent them right back out of the invisible challenge line that seemed to exist around them both. Once again, Adeline felt a little silly that she hadn’t noticed the way they all interacted with each other; all Alphas smelled fairly similar to each other, with only minor individual differences, but she was starting to notice that the most aggressive ones also… smelled the weakest. It was a good lesson to take to heart, she thought.

Maria latched the door to Adeline’s room shut after escorting the Blood Saint in, then immediately lifted a hand to remove her coat and hat, setting them off to the side. Adeline set her rose down, and turned to her Alpha, and… faltered a little. Now what? Apparently Maria had her own ideas.

“Come here, Adeline,” the tall woman said, laced just barely with a sultry tone that made Adeline shiver again. This wasn’t fueled by the relentless, restless energy of an Omega’s heat, but Adeline could still feel her body reacting just to the presence of the other woman.

“Of course,” Adeline replied, stepping forward. The scent of Alpha was stronger now, just a bit, but noticeable all the same. That, too, appealed to things within her. Maria took Adeline’s hands and lifted them to the fasteners of her clothes. She wasn’t in traditional Church garb today, Adeline noticed, simply a button down shirt and trousers that made her look all the more handsome. Buttons she could do, and was quick to open those, then move her hands down to Maria’s pants, and open those as well.

“When I first came to you, I said after your heat was over we’d meet again, yes?” Maria asked, and it seemed to be her turn to break out in goosebumps as Adeline’s fingertips traced over her chest and shoulders.

“Yes, to…” Adeline faltered a little, but gathered herself. If Maria could face her, then she could only try to rise to do the same. Some Omegas were  _ queens  _ she tried to remind herself. She should at least try to make them not embarrassed to share a title. “Make love.”

That slight smile returned, bringing warmth to the former Hunter’s pale face, and to the icy color of her eyes. A warmth which nearly melted Adeline where she stood. It seemed Maria sensed the weakness within her, and moved forward to pull her into steady arms.

Adeline still didn’t believe she deserved this. She still couldn’t believe she had such luck, and she leaned forward to press her lips against every inch of pale skin she could reach from her position.

“It seems you’re eager for it,” Maria said, after a moment, and that sultry tone seemed ever stronger in her voice.

“Oh… there are no words to describe how much I am,” Adeline replied, though she didn’t speak about her feelings of inadequacy.

Maria moved, and began working at the fastenings and layers of Adeline’s clothes, pulling them open and off, and making very swift work of the various different garments. It seemed even faster than when they’d almost desperately been trying to peel each other out of their clothes before. Perhaps because they could concentrate better.

Pulling at clothes became gentle caresses across each others’ bodies, and they both leaned in to kiss every inch they could reach in turn. Maria led them both to the bed, and sat on it, surprising Adeline by pulling her into her lap. 

From here, it was easier to reach Maria’s lips to kiss, and she could also feel the former hunter’s half-hard cock between her legs. She reached down to pull it up between them, stroking over it slowly, experimentally. After a moment of being lost to the fascination of what it felt like, of the sensation of it rising to full hardness, Adeline realized she’d lapsed in concentration, and looked up.

Maria raised an eyebrow at her, less judgmental, and more as though to question why Adeline had stopped. Adeline had no words - nothing that would rise through the fluster, at least.

“You’re curious about me, aren’t you? You’ve been exploratory, both before and now,” Maria said, finally. “Go on; rest assured I will tell you if you do something I don’t like.”

That had to be… the third time Adeline could think of that she heard that assurance, and yet every time she felt like she was going to do something  _ wrong.  _ But would Maria actually reprimand her for doing something like that? Her experience with Maria told her no, she’d most likely just gently stop and redirect her, but she couldn’t help that feeling of anxiety, like if one of the Church officials caught her doing something wrong.

Still, the gentle assurance emboldened Adeline, and she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Maria’s lips that was just as warmly reciprocated, then looked down to the shaft she stroked in her hands. She moved up toward the head, and circled it with her palm, then back down toward where the knot was, feeling the flare of it again. It felt a bit odd, like each respective side was capable of swelling up independently, though it didn’t.

Maria breathed out a long sigh, and leaned against the wall next to Adeline’s bed, giving her yet better access to the area. Adeline blinked up, as though caught doing something, but seemed to relax again as Maria did. No, she was just… enjoying the touch, clearly.

“I’ve heard,” Adeline began, but her voice sounded too loud in the quiet room, and she stopped, clearing her throat and beginning again in a tone barely above a whisper. “I’ve… heard there are other ways I can… do this, correct? With… my mouth?”

Maria, head back, eyes closed, tilted her face back down a bit and slowly opened one eye just a crack. The corner of her lips curled again. Her voice came a bit more hoarse than usual as she replied, “Yes, if you have a desire to taste it. Just mind your teeth; it’s going to be a lot to try to fit into your mouth.”

“Of course,” Adeline nodded, though the warning made her wonder if she  _ would  _ do something wrong. Still, she moved back on Maria’s knees a bit, lowering herself to kneel beside the bed, and pulling her dress over to herself as she did to give her knees a bit of extra padding. The smell was quite heady, strong with the tinge of Alpha musk, telling her senses this was an interested, aroused, healthy Alpha. A good mate. Then, both hands on the shaft, she pulled it forward to line it up and took just the head into her mouth. Avoiding using her teeth was harder than it seemed, and she made a little noise when she realized she could just get her mouth around the girth without potentially hurting Maria.

She only realized she had succeeded when the former hunter gave a soft groan, and her head rolled back again. One of Maria’s hands lifted from the bed to thread gently through Adeline’s hair, encouraging more, rather than holding her there. So Adeline continued, pushing her head down as far as it would go, and pausing with an embarrassed jolt as a bead of saliva escaped her lips and dripped down the side. Oh, oh merciful gods was she  _ drooling  _ on it? She pulled up and back with a soft pop, licking her lips and trying not to look too abashed by it. Surreptitiously, she tried to swipe the bit of spit with her hand.

Then, for probably the fifth or sixth time in her entire life, Adeline heard Maria start  _ laughing  _ again. It was soft and melodic and so beautiful that Adeline forgot what she was doing.

“Adeline, dearheart… it’s going to be messy. Don’t worry about it,” Maria chuckled, after a moment. “Have I done something to frighten you lately? You’re so skittish this evening.”

Adeline felt a blush spread from her nose to her ears and down her neck to her chest, dark and hot and red. “N-no! Not at all! I… I just feel like if I do something wrong I will hurt you, or make you angry…”

Maria’s eyebrows raised, the laughter fading into surprise. “Angry…?” A momentary pause, as she seemed to gather her thoughts, and then, “ _ Have  _ I done something to frighten you of late?”

“No… no you haven’t done anything to frighten me yourself but…” Adeline sighed. “Oh… I suppose I  _ am  _ afraid that I will do something to… make you leave.”

Maria stared for a moment, and then… slowly, like the breaking of a sunrise, her eyes widened and she sat up a little straighter.

“Oh… I am sorry, my absence has left you feeling vulnerable, hasn’t it?” she asked, finally, then moved her hand from Adeline’s hair to the side of her face, before pulling her forward into a deep kiss, and a warm, enveloping hug.

Adeline froze a bit, but then leaned into the kiss and hug, as she realized herself that… yes. That must have been it. She had spent so long agonizing over whether Maria would return that the return itself was almost a surprise.

When the kiss broke, Maria pushed her forehead against Adeline’s, and spoke quietly, eyes remaining locked with the Omega.

“I mean it when I say I did not intend to allow myself to get so drawn into my work, so overwhelmed by the amount I found myself faced with. I kept promising myself I would make time for you, and then getting drawn in to thing after thing, and before I knew it, an unacceptable amount of time had passed. I knew then I needed to stop looking for opportunities to break away and make time for you, and just do it without hesitation. You have me as long as you want me, Adeline. And I will  _ not  _ allow us to go so long without each other again,” then, Maria’s voice softened, as though to speak a secret to the other woman. “... I felt it, too. When I stopped and reflected. That yearning which missed  _ your  _ presence at my side. We have bonded quite strongly, and that is an instinct I have no desire to fight or deny.”

It was odd, that though Adeline had felt relief at Maria’s return, it was that statement which finally allowed her to start to  _ relax.  _ That her fears and doubts were, at least for the moment, chased away, and she felt Maria meant every word. The Blood Saint nodded, rubbing the tip of her nose against Maria’s, and then began to draw back and down again, slowly.

Once more, curiously, she took the big shaft of the Alpha’s cock in her hands, then leaned her head back down, enjoying the scent of arousal - a reaction meant only for  _ her.  _ She made herself comfortable on the makeshift padding of her dress, and then took the head of the cock between her lips once more. She didn’t try to force her body to take more than she could handle, but she didn’t allow the worry that it wouldn’t be  _ enough  _ to satisfy her Alpha take root. Maria would be pleased by anything she did, and the soft moan that followed her running her tongue over every bit of the head in her mouth she could reach was proof of that. She ran her hands down again, stroking what her mouth couldn’t cover, squeezing a bit at the knot and feeling it slowly start to swell. Finally, she moved her hand down further between Maria’s legs, where she could feel the source of wetness that soaked between the Alpha’s thighs. But there, she paused her hand, and withdrew a bit. She had heard  _ stories  _ of the kinds of things Alphas didn’t like.

As usual, Maria surprised her.

“Adeline,” she rasped, voice heavy but quiet with her arousal. “Go ahead. Feel inside, I don’t mind.”

Adeline lifted her head, releasing the cock from between her lips so she could ask the question on her mind, “Don’t… Alphas dislike that sort of thing?”

Maria’s eyes opened just enough to look down at her, and they were half-lidded and several shades darker with lust. “Oh, if you were another Alpha I didn’t know or trust, or even one of the commonfolk, I would  _ certainly  _ have an issue. But you are not. You are my Omega, you are my  _ lover,  _ and I don’t think you want to touch me like that out of  _ dominance,  _ right? You simply wish to pleasure me?”

Adeline swallowed, licking her lips and tasting the Alpha’s flesh and scent upon them. She wanted more, but more than that, she wanted to… yes. She wanted to  _ pleasure  _ the other woman.

“Yes. That’s all I want,” Adeline confirmed, and Maria relaxed onto the bed again, even scooting down a little so it would be easier to get between her legs. She lifted her feet from the ground, tucking them up so her heels rested at the edge of the bed, and then took a deep breath as her knees splayed open, exposing herself almost entirely to the woman kneeling before her.

“I am yours if you are mine, Adeline.”

“Oh…” Adeline breathed, caught by the sight for a moment, with a wide-eyed stare that didn’t seem to quite believe what she was seeing. Then, she leaned forward, and pressed her tongue between the - well, they were a bit like the folds of other women, she supposed, though they seemed to be attached to the underside of the cock, the tip of her tongue dipping just slightly into the hole. The muscles beneath her tongue  _ twitched  _ as Maria gasped above her, and it made the sizable cock twitch, too. Adeline dragged her tongue up over the very base of the Alpha’s dick, rolling her tongue over the engorged bit of knot that occupied most of the area, and then back down. The female Alphas really  _ did  _ have a very unique scent to them, Adeline thought. She could most certainly tell what it was that separated their scent from the male-born ones.

She drew back to lick her lips again, then repeated the process, pressing more of her tongue into the hole, making Maria moan yet louder, and then licking her way up, curling her tongue around the other side of the knot, and then back up. And up. And up until she took the cock head back into her mouth, but moved one of her hands down and pressed a finger against the other woman’s entrance, then slowly inside.

The hole clamped down around her finger, briefly, flexing as though Maria was trying to decide if she liked the sensation or not. Adeline paused, and waited until the Alpha relaxed beneath her, then continued to slowly work her finger in and out, feeling around the slick interior. It felt… not entirely unlike when she slaked her own lust. Though the anatomy above that point was different, the anatomy within was quite familiar. It made it easier.

Soon, Adeline’s boldness began to return, and she added another finger. Maria’s hips flexed up into the touch, and the former hunter groaned, long and low and it seemed to hit Adeline’s ears and travel straight between her legs. She wanted to release her hand and dip it between her legs, but with the sheer size of the former hunter’s dick, she found it felt rather unsupported if she did. A soft noise escaped her as she raised her hand again, wrapping it around the shaft, and continued to work it over. She’d just have to relieve herself or, if her boldness remained, ask for some afterward.

It took a moment for Adeline to find a good pace, but she figured she had an idea of it when she felt Maria slowly rock her hips upward to match the movements, the moans becoming a bit more pitched. From there, logically, the only thing would be to move faster, and she did. She only faltered one time, when the moans from the tall Alpha turned briefly into words.

“Your fingers… push up…” Maria gasped out, fingers combing through Adeline’s hair. When the Omega did as she was instructed, pressing forward with her fingers, she felt something within, something that moved a bit as she rubbed against it.

Whatever it was made Maria suddenly buck her hips and cry out, both the Alpha’s cock, and the entrance’s muscles  _ twitching  _ and tensing, even as Maria’s fingers curled into Adeline’s hair and tugged, just enough to be just a little painful.

_ Oh,  _ Adeline thought, relenting for a moment, allowing Maria to relax against the bed again… and then she pushed forward again, and got the same result, but this time she didn’t relent. She tried to match the rub of her fingers to the motions of her head and other hand, and before she knew it, she could all but feel the Alpha coming apart under her.

Was this… supposed to happen? Not the reaction to Adeline’s fingers; the mere  _ idea  _ that she had a former hunter, a high-ranking official within the Church, an  _ Alpha  _ writhing and groaning under her fingers and tongue.

Then, Adeline wondered if she even cared. They were alone, she was not in her heat, would anyone even know? Not unless either of them spoke on it, and did she really think Maria was prone to disclosing their sexual activities to others? Did she really think herself that capable of it?

_ She trusts me,  _ Adeline thought, finally.  _ We trust each other.  _ An Alpha would never be in this position if she did not trust, and did not want to be. Closing her eyes, Adeline pushed down just a bit further, taking the cock in a bit more, and pushing her own comfort levels as she worked faster. It was a sign of trust that Maria was able to be in this position, and it was an honor Adeline would not waste.

“Oh… Adeline, soon,” Maria finally groaned, as the tension built in her body. Her hips never really came back down to rest against the bed fully with every movement upward. There was a tension in her thighs and rear that Adeline could see, and feel, and she was fighting toward that peak. The Omega was more than willing and ready to push her over that edge. Slowly, Adeline worked her hand down toward the knot, which she found more swollen than before, filling in. Already, she wondered - as she had several times when taking in the size of the Alpha - how she not only had fit the knot inside her, when she couldn’t even get her hand anywhere near around it - but thoroughly  _ enjoyed  _ the sensation, once the bit of pain had passed.

She didn’t get long to ponder it, though, before Maria’s hips bucked up once again, and with a long, low groan, the cock began to twitch and pulse between Adeline’s lips, and she pressed upward with her fingers one more time even as her hand tightened around the knot - the groan became a higher, louder noise, and just like that, Maria peaked. Very swiftly, Adeline figured out she couldn’t swallow quickly enough; she couldn’t hold the volume, either, and some of the thick fluid started to leak out the corner of her mouth. She pulled back just as another hit her across the chin and neck, and the Omega blinked in surprise. Good  _ gods  _ that was a lot. She had heeded what Maria had said about producing more if she squeezed down on the knot, but had the fingers been part of it?

Adeline kept her fingers pressed in, stroking and rubbing and going until Maria’s leg started to twitch, and finally the Alpha breathed a soft laugh.

“Adeline… mm… you can stop… I’m too sensitive now,” Maria said, and Adeline did just as she asked, when she asked it, pulling her hands away, and almost immediately turning to see if she could find that old rag she’d used before. She didn’t  _ mind  _ the feeling of the cum all over her, and the taste of it in her mouth, but it was getting cold fast, and she felt a bit… messy, like she wouldn’t be presentable to her lover.

The Omega glanced once over to the Alpha laying on the bed, and Maria had laid an arm over her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Okay, so she had a moment to make herself presentable again, then, and she finally did spot a rag she could use to wipe off. A moment later, Maria stirred, and ice-colored eyes came to rest on Adeline, wiping the cloth over her chin for a second pass to ensure she’d caught everything.

“That was… quite incredible, Adeline,” Maria finally said, and the Omega felt another blush rise, once again spreading all the way down to her chest.

“I-... I wasn’t really expecting an Alpha would be willing to do such things… but if you were going to give me the opportunity, I wanted to make sure it was as good as I could make it,” Adeline replied, shyly, not meeting the other woman’s eyes for a moment. When she finally did, she found the gaze intense, but gentle around the edges.

“You did very well,” Maria replied, and began to sit up, groaning from the motion. She’d clearly begun to get stiff in the position she was laying. After a moment, she reached a hand out. “But I’ll not allow your needs to go unanswered, either.”

Adeline paused, the rag coming to rest against her collarbone, and she looked at the proffered hand. Then, she finished swiping it across the base of her neck, dropped it on the floor next to the bed, and stepped forward, slipping her fingers into the other woman’s. Maria reached forward, curling a hand around her hips, and pulled the Omega down, even as she moved to the side to lay on the bed.

“Would you like me to do something else you won’t see many Alphas do?” Maria asked, and there was the barest hint of  _ playfulness  _ in her tone that made Adeline’s heart leap.

“I… oh. Why  _ are  _ you doing these things?” Adeline asked, finally, as she came to rest straddling Maria’s lap.

“I have several reasons,” Maria gently took Adeline’s hands, and guided them back down to her cock, which had started to go soft, but was apparently ready for another round. Adeline moved her hand slowly, a bit unsurely, as the taller woman continued, “Your heat isn’t making me feel all the more drowned within my instincts and assertiveness. I am not an insecure Alpha to begin with; you are no threat to my dominance. And finally… because I enjoy it, from time to time. So, let us start this way, this time… then we’ll do whatever we wish. Whatever feels the best. We’re not beholden to mating or instinct this time; we’re simply two people enjoying each other.”

Adeline glanced from Maria’s face, down to the shaft between her hands, as she slowly worked it back to full hardness. Her lips curled up into a shy sort of smile. “... I think I like that idea. When I was first… changing, when they first described the sort of things I could expect, I was...” She hummed. “Afraid, I think. I’d heard the stories from the other Omegas, of the ways their heat would control them, of the way it would make the Alphas react around them, and the things they’d seen. I’d heard other stories, more quietly, of the things the other Alphas would  _ do  _ to them, especially if they’d not known each other well before. Some of them… they began to cry. It was too rough, or it wasn’t quite what they wanted, but they were so caught up in the moment they had no way to control it. So I decided if I was going to mate with anyone, it would be someone I already knew. Then, I wondered if it would even be possible for me to…  _ want _ to just have sex, when I wasn’t in heat.”

Maria frowned, as her hands came to rest over Adeline’s thighs, and she made a soft  _ tsk  _ of irritation. “They really are barely better than Beasts.”

“I’m glad I have you,” Adeline said, quickly, briefly looking between where her hands were working, and Maria’s face. One of Maria’s hands lifted from her thigh, and gently caressed the side of her face, before the former Hunter sat up, and pressed a kiss to Adeline’s lips. One that wasted absolutely no time in deepening, even though the Blood Saint could still taste the salty remains of all the cum from a moment ago. She didn’t get the chance to ask about it, or protest, before Maria’s tongue swiped across hers, coaxing it forward.

Yes. This would be fine. Adeline relaxed into the kiss, as her hands separated to work on different parts of the long cock between her fingers, and by the time the two separated for air, Adeline figured it was just about hard enough. She looked at Maria, raising an eyebrow, and the Alpha nodded.

Adeline lifted herself onto her knees, moving forward, and Maria leaned back once more, gripping her at her hips. Her pussy still ached from the arousal before, and any edge she had lost returned, and then some, as she moved the thick shaft between her legs, rubbing the head against her folds for a moment. A soft breath escaped her as her eyes half-lidded over. Oh yes. This was going to be good. After a moment, she lined it up, looking though she could barely see anything, and then began to press down. A noise escaped her throat, involuntarily, as the head passed her hole, and then kept going, and going. Adeline barely heard Maria groan softly beneath the sound she made as the cock filled her more and more; her head fell back on its own as her eyes closed fully. She paused only when she felt the knot at the base, and a sigh escaped her as a shudder racked her body.  _ Gods  _ this was perfect.

“You’re beautiful, Adeline,” Maria breathed beneath her, and one of the big hands released her hips. The backs of Maria’s knuckles brushed up her stomach and to her chest, gently moving over one of her nipples, and Adeline shivered all over again. 

Adeline only briefly gazed down on the other woman, before shaking her head. “Not nearly so as you, Lady Maria.”

Maria huffed a laugh, and it made her body move in a way that caught Adeline’s breath in her throat. Gods, that she could feel even  _ that  _ little movement...

“It’s not a competition.”

The conversation died out, more or less, with that, and Adeline began to lift herself, before starting a slow, steady movement. She reached down to hold Maria’s wrists near her hips, using them a bit as leverage to keep moving herself. She wasn’t strong enough to keep moving too quickly, or too far up, but that wasn’t really a downside. It kept the Alpha’s cock  _ deep  _ inside her, a sensation she was coming to love more and more, and especially since every downward thrust pressed the knot against, and sometimes a bit  _ into  _ her pussy. It never failed to make her muscles twitch a little, to make her groan when it happened. Maria helped, as well, hands lifting a bit with every up motion, letting gravity take over back on the downstroke. It helped keep Adeline from wearing out too quickly, but as much as she wanted to speed up some, she couldn’t get quite the energy she wanted.

A small, frustrated noise escaped her throat, and Maria mumbled a quiet sound in return. The next time Adeline moved downward, Maria stopped her there. Then, in a swift movement that Adeline swore was going to send them both off the bed but miraculously managed not to, Maria turned them both over, hooking a hand under one of Adeline’s knees and pulling it up. Adeline’s back hit the blankets, Maria thrust in so deep the knot slipped in briefly, and then their lips met in a fervent kiss, before the thrusting began anew, soon matching Adeline’s speed from before.

The Omega broke off from the Alpha’s lips, head lolling back, and moaned Maria’s name loudly, and again when lips and teeth and fangs assaulted her neck and throat and shoulders. Maria worked one hand beneath Adeline’s hips, and the Omega lifted up to allow her, the best she could. 

“Ah… ah! Oh gods… they’re gonna… gonna hear me,” Adeline panted, each long stroke breaking her train of thought. 

“Good,” Maria whispered in turn, before dragging her fangs over the other woman’s neck again. “Let them know. Let them hear… you have someone to do this to you.”

Adeline shivered, the barest thought surfacing of their earlier conversation about the other Omegas and her memories of how they’d say some of the Alphas treated them, and Adeline’s heart felt warm and filled with a sort of peace. She was Omega to an Alpha that would not hurt her, would not mistreat her, and that would drive her absolutely wild in bed even when she wasn’t in heat. Maria did not pick up the pace too extensively, favoring deep, long strokes that thoroughly filled and pleasured Adeline, but didn’t quite drive her to the edge. It didn’t matter if it did or not, though, because just the act of this all was driving her crazy.

Then, Maria’s hand disappeared between them, and Adeline felt the other woman’s thumb press against her swollen clitoris, rubbing circles into it, and she thrust upward, once more grinding against the knot of Maria’s cock, until it started to push into her. The thumb worked faster and faster over her sensitive nub, even though the thrusting never got much faster, and the contrast in pace drove Adeline crazy. Her voice would not stop, until it felt hoarse, her throat a bit dry. Even still, Maria continued on. Finally, Adeline’s back arched, and she pressed up into Maria, another ragged moan escaping, long and loud. What Maria did not do was thrust in deep, press that knot within her, but Adeline hardly noticed until she started to relax back into the bed.

“Turn over onto your side. Away from me,” Maria instructed, and Adeline blinked blearily at her. After a moment, she nodded, and rolled over onto her side. Once again, Maria’s hand lifted her knee up, and left it there for a moment as she rubbed against Adeline’s pussy. She felt a little… twitchy, and sensitive, but the huge cock sliding slowly in again was just too good to pass up.

In that position, it was almost more like a constant, deep thrusting that was  _ made  _ to simply rub Adeline’s folds against Maria’s knot. The Blood Saint could do nothing but moan and pant and nearly  _ scream  _ as the sensation took her apart completely, much, much faster than she was expecting, and left her a shuddering mess by the time she had cum herself not just once, but twice; the second time her muscles felt taught and sore.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ when Adeline had just barely managed to catch her breath from their second (third? Gods, she’d lost count) round, Maria gave one final instruction to roll onto her belly one final time. She had so little strength to keep herself up, but she remembered the trick with the pillow and it did help a bit.

Maria took her one final time from behind, and the pace was less that measured, slow, deep thrusting that had made Adeline fall completely to pieces, and more an intense, deep, rapid one that ended in Adeline peaking so hard she barely noticed the knot driving deep into her, swelling and locking in place, as Maria once again filled her with seed.

When her mind did return, Adeline could tell only a couple things: She was so thoroughly satisfied, she wasn’t sure if she could even _move,_ and the stretch of her opening over the knot was, as the first time, stinging and sore, even if she knew they couldn’t move just yet.

Once more, she reached down, laying her hand over Maria’s on her hips. “I’ve… such an amazing lover.” A shiver passed through her as Maria leaned down and once against left a trail of kisses up her spine, to the sweat-drenched nape of her neck.

“I could do no less… for the woman I’ve fallen in love with,” Maria replied, her own voice strained and hoarse from the noises she’d been making.

Adeline’s eyes opened, wide, and her heart leapt into her throat. “L-Lady Maria… I-” She paused, swallowed, and then… “I love you as well.”

Maria gave a soft chuckle, and  _ gods  _ Adeline could listen to her laugh forever, considering how rarely she’d heard it before, before nuzzling into the side of Adeline’s head, kissing her ear, and the side of her neck, and her hair. A moment later, the powerful hips pulled back, and Adeline hissed as the knot was removed, a brief spike of soreness accompanying the motion.

They only separated enough to get situated on the bed, and Adeline happily pressed herself into the other woman’s arms, inhaling deeply the scent of Alpha, and sex, and Maria’s more unique fragrances. She was warm, and safe; nothing could touch her. Not the Beasts, not the aggressive Alphas. Nothing.

And nothing would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all again for reading and leaving kudos! this is as far as i wrote and as far as i wanted to write to set the stage for the smut. bloodborne has a lot of potential for a/b/o style mechanics, no matter how heavily into it you want to write -- whether that's just "people go into heat/rut" all the way up to broad societal and physiological changes. there's precedent for all of it, even, really! so i had a good time working out the mechanics for this. and of course i love me some maria/adeline.
> 
> see you all on the flip side!


End file.
